


Looted Hart

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Law knows he's a kid. He didn't need Doffy to show him that, he already knew. Doffy's just being cruel now.





	Looted Hart

There were many places that Law would rather be, back at the castle. At the river. In the library maybe even somewhere like a dark alley sitting down on the ground. He could honestly think of many places that he would honestly rather be than being dragged about town holding tight to Doffy’s hand.

It was not as if he had not even kept this to himself. When Doffy had turned up, the first thing that Law had told the man was no. He had refused him firmly, several times. He had told Doffy that he had things he would rather do when the man turned up at his room talking about ‘going for a stroll’.

Fuck that, Law did not want to go on a stroll with Doffy. What he wanted to do was stay in his room where it smelt like him and faintly like another. What Law wanted to do was be anywhere else but hanging onto Doffy as the man carted him around town as though he were some tiny little doll or some sort of accessory.

Law knew exactly what he did not want and being dragged around by Doflamingo to be seen by everyone as the man accomplished who even knew was not high on his plans. Law did not mind being dragged along sometimes. But not by Doffy.

Damn it to hell. It was bad enough that the person that Law would rather be dragged around by had just up and vanished this morning before Law could even find him. At first he had worried the idiot had fallen down something and couldn’t get up.

Because it had happened before. Law had stumbled across him stuck headfirst in a vase in the basement of the castle. It had taken way too much work to get the man out. Doffy had tried to tug the idiot out before they had gently broken the thing.

Law had searched the castle but when he couldn’t find him he knew that the person he would rather see had gone off on his own again. A trait that he shared with his annoying elder brother. Both these men liked to drag Law around.

But both had scents that Law did not mind that much. He always wondered about Doffy but Cora-san was different. His Omega scent was so strong and it was everywhere in the castle and everywhere over Doffy too. but somehow it never overpowered Doffy. They just smelt strongly of each other. Of each other but different.

Just like how they were different. Cora-san was clumsy but sweet and beautiful. He had his mean streaks from time to time but he was really sweet. Or at least to Law he was sweet. Doffy smiled a lot but Law knew the kind of person he could be when angered. Few things got Doffy to the point that he lost his smile.

Law wouldn’t have minded being dragged along with Cora-san because it would have meant that he could spend time with him. Cora-san had been on him when he was younger in an annoying way. Always there, always poking his nose in but the older Law got he swore the less he saw of Cora-san.

Not that the man was scared of him in the least. Even when Law had been scared of harming him somehow. Cora-san had never been scared once. He had put down Law hard when he had been going through his first rut. Law was still stunned over how fast the man had moved.

He had smelt incredible to Law. he always did but during his rut it was as if he had smelt sunshine. Not that he had been allowed to think about it for long. Cora-san had put him down hard. Doffy had tossed him behind some bars until the time was up.

It was one thing to know that he liked Cora-san but getting his heat had told Law that he had really liked him. Not that the man even noticed. The Omega could be oblivious in the most ridiculous of ways.

He still let Law come to the private wing of the castle that was for himself. well himself and Doffy because it was Cora-san’s wing but Doffy went there all the time. Besides Law no one else was supposed to go there.

Law frowned then groaned when Doffy slowed down. He could see the sea now. Doffy had dragged them all over town and now they were at the beach. Doffy had not even bought anything that Law could say the man needed him to hold bags or anything. He had been about to open his mouth to complain when he caught sight of a tall figure and a black coat.

His heart leaped in his chest as he realized just who it was. His irritation at Doffy melted away and he almost tugged his hand away when he realized it was Cora-san who stood further ahead.

Then what he saw happened made Law go cold and he stopped in his tracks. He had no idea who that man was but he trembled when the man yawned and put back on his hat. He bent to Cora-san and the way they brushed noses made Law’s heart drop to his toes.

They could see Cora-san so clearly but the man never once glanced around. Never looked in their direction at all. The man that was so aware of everything never once looked around. He had no idea that Law was right there.

Law watched Cora-san smile a smile he swore was just for himself and Doffy. That soft amused smile before he took the tall man’s hand. He leaned against him in a way that Law had seen him only do for Doffy before they turned away.

He had forgotten about Doffy completely until he felt the man lower himself. “He’s been stolen from you Law.” Doffy whispered in his ear. Those words reminded Law just what a dick Doffy could be especially when it came to Cora-san. “He’s been completely taken away from you Law.” Doffy laughed. “Do you know where Rosi is going? He won’t be back for a week.”

A week. That man…an Alpha. Like Law was an Alpha except that Cora-san would never. Law glared up at Doffy who had an amused smile on his face. Law yanked his hand from the man’s grip and turned towards the castle. “You’re an asshole.” He hissed. He was pissed and he was hurting too. He really didn’t need to see the reality for himself. He knew how it was. Not much he could do for now but in a few years… he hoped he wouldn’t be too late. Still for right now. “Go fuck yourself.” He hissed at Doffy before he made a run for it. He ignored Doffy’s laughter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So while Troll Doffy has his fun, he's slighted too lol because Rosi doesn't pay him much attention. So if he is miserable Law has to be too lmao lmao


End file.
